


Какая-то херня

by Walter_Kovacs



Category: The Cabin in the Woods (2011)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-07
Updated: 2016-11-07
Packaged: 2018-08-29 17:06:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8498200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walter_Kovacs/pseuds/Walter_Kovacs
Summary: кое-что для почти хэппи-энда





	

**Author's Note:**

> на третий день [крипи-недельки](http://one-week-fest.diary.ru/p210878234.htm)

— Эй, Дана, смотри, — Марти выуживает со дна резной шкатулки, усыпанной винтажными украшениями, какую-то подвеску. Дана, отвлеченно рассматривавшая корешки пыльных книг, оборачивается.  
— Что это? — улыбается она и заправляет за ухо выбившуюся прядь.  
— Тебе пойдет! Ну-ка иди сюда, — Марти машет ей рукой и неловко пытается расстегнуть старый замочек цепочки. Во мраке старого погреба, освещенного только засаленной масляной лампой, ему, конечно, ни черта не видно.  
— Откуда ты вообще это достал? — Дана вертит в руках алый камушек в чуднóй оправе, не золотой и не серебряной — просто какой-то металл, который кое-где не мешало бы почистить.

 

— Откуда он вообще это достал? — Выгнувшись на крутящемся стуле назад, спрашивает мистер Ситтерсон. — Хэдли, я тебя спрашиваю.  
Хэдли пожимает плечами, сильнее впившись пальцами в спинку стула Ситтерсона.  
— Проверь по каталогам, что это за херня. Что-то я такого не припомню. 

 

— Да вот, в шкатулке было, — Марти немного не по себе, но он здесь такой один, и собственная паранойя начинает уже немного раздражать.  
Он наконец справляется с замочком и тянется к Дане, чтобы надеть подвеску и застегнуть сзади. Дана убирает волосы с шеи, помогая ему.  
— Очень мило, Марти, спасибо, — она целует его в щеку. И Марти как будто становится спокойнее.

 

— Ситтерсон?  
— Ну.  
— Я ничерта не нашел.  
— Значит, плохо искал!  
— Сам, блин, поищи, — на одном из мониторов Хэдли вводит свой логин шестого уровня доступа и пароль входа в систему каталогизирования. — Ничего даже близко похожего. Как это туда попало, вот в чем вопрос. От предыдущих постояльцев?  
Ситтерсон отпивает кофе и запускает поиск по ключевым словам, и, пока система крутит иконку в виде часиков судного дня, нервно возит курсором по запыленным книжным полкам на заднем фоне. Затем переводит взгляд на мониторы камер наблюдения погреба и в восторге вскакивает со стула, все бросив, когда Дана начинает зачитывать латынь.  
— Ну наконец-то!! Давай, детка.  
И из могилы восстают реднеки.

***

Дана закуривает косяк, откидывает голову, упершись затылком в стену, и закрывает глаза. Марти легонько касается ее пальцев и затягивается сам. Кровь на коже уже начинает подсыхать, и они оба чувствуют, что боги уже близко. Дана бессознательно перебирает заляпанную собственной кровью подвеску, и вдруг начинает ощущать, что та быстро нагревается и тихо гудит.  
— Эй, Марти.  
— Мм?  
— Мне кажется, у меня есть одна мысль.  
— Мы все умрем? — он прыскает и делает еще одну затяжку.  
— Неа. Надеюсь, у этой штуки есть опция «+1».

 

— Что это за херня?!? — зашуршало, зашелестело вокруг, защелкало, захрипело и забулькало.  
— Амулет Божественного иммунитета, рассчитан на продолжительность жизни одного среднестатистического бога, но в случае с этими засранцами все может быть намного сложнее, — [Азатот](http://cs6.pikabu.ru/post_img/2014/05/28/0/1401222936_258642548.jpg) скрестил дюжину верхних щупалец на хитиновой груди и покачал головами. Столько лет зыбкого перемирия с человечишками, и все впустую.

 

Над землей занимался рассвет, но никому из смертных его больше не дано было увидеть.


End file.
